Freedom
by AngieJoriNaomily
Summary: La exitosa empresaria Jade West tiene todo bajo control, o eso cree ella. Es la jefa de su propia empresa, tiene un lujoso auto, un departamento moderno situado en el mejor punto de la ciudad, no tiene ataduras en sus relaciones, lo tiene todo...excepto su libertad...¿Que pasara si mientras ayuda a su mejor amiga Cat a casarse recupera esa libertad...?
1. Chapter 1

-Los papeles de la compra de acciones de Rick están en su escritorio señorita West…-Mencionó una rubia muy apurada.

-¿A qué hora es mi reunión con él?-Preguntó la pelinegra de mal humor mientras caminaba a paso rápido hacia su despacho.

-Nueve en punto.-Contestó rápidamente la chica.

La gótica no dijo nada más y cerró la puerta de su despacho de un golpe mientras caminaba detrás de su escritorio y se frotaba las sienes.

-No puede ser…-Susurró

-¿Qué no puede ser?-Interrumpió una vocecilla dentro de la habitación.

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí?-Contestó con otra pregunta la chica.

-Jadey, no digas groserías.-La reprendió su pelirroja amiga haciendo un puchero.

-¡No me digas así Cat!-Gritó desesperada.

-Vale, lo siento, pero ¿Qué no puede ser?-Volvió al tema de antes.

-Nada, sólo estoy estresada, demasiado trabajo.-Dijo cerrando los ojos mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de su asiento.

-Deberías de dejar de trabajar tanto Jade, no te hace bien, sal un momento, tómate unas vacaciones, conoce gente, ¿Desde hace cuanto que no sales con alguien?-Preguntó alzando una ceja.

-No estoy interesada en salir con nadie en este momento Cat.-Dijo cansada la chica

-Estás pegada al trabajo Jade, ha de haber miles de chicas por ahí esperándote.-Dijo con una risita malvada.

-Oh demonios Cat, nunca debí contarte mis preferencias sexuales.-Comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-Oh vamos, tarde o temprano tendrías que sentar cabeza y presentarme a la chica, me daría cuenta.-Volvió a reír.

-Dejemos el tema a un lado, nunca pasará eso, ¿A qué viniste?-Inquirió la gótica

-Beck me pidió matrimonio.-Contestó feliz y dando pequeños saltos por toda la habitación.

-¿El gran actor Beckett Oliver te pidió matrimonio?-Cuestionó con cierto tono de sarcasmo

-¿Qué otro Beck conoces?-Dijo riendo

-¿Ves?, eso sí es para ti, casarte con el chico de tus sueños, tener una enorme casa y llenarla de pequeños Beck's y Cat's.-Suspiró

-Y lo mismo pasará contigo, conocerás a una hermosa chica que te traerá de cabeza, loca de amor, harás las cosas más locas por ella.-Comenzó a decir la pelirroja soñadora colocándose detrás de ella y susurrándole al oído.-tendrás emocionantes aventuras junto a ella, harán el amor como locas y hasta cansarse, no querrás separarte de ella en ningún momento, la llamarás a todas horas, ella te llamará aquí para pedirte que dejes de trabajar y vayas con ella a algún lugar, seguro de compras, saldrás corriendo sin importarte cuando odies ir de compras y los clientes que dejes, me la presentarás, y serán felices…¿Quién sabe?, hasta tal vez se casen…-Terminó diciendo mientras apretaba su mejilla contra la de Jade cariñosamente.

-Ok Valentine, estás loca, yo JAMÁS haría eso, JAMÁS.-Dijo la chica pálida remarcando las palabras mientras se separaba de su soñadora amiga.

-Claro que lo harás, te lo aseguro, hasta te reirás de ti misma cuando recuerdes todo esto y lo que estás diciendo cuando estés junto a esa chica.-Le aseguró.-En fin, dejemos tu terquedad, estoy aquí porque obvio serás nuestra madrina, y tienes que acompañarme a probarme el vestido, hacer algunos arreglos…cosas así, ya sabes…

-Oh no Cat, la que se desgracia la vida casándose eres tú, no yo.-Contestó Jade recibiendo un rodamiento de ojos de parte de Cat

-Pero eres mi mejor amiga, las mejores amigas se apoyan cuando la otra se va a casar.-Soltó con una cara tierna.

-No Cat, tengo mucho trabajo…

-¡Pero tienes más trabajadores que pueden hacerlo!-Repuso la chica parándose frente a la Jade que seguía sentada.

-¡No lo harán igual Cat!

-¡Me voy a casar Jade! ¡Es un momento especial para mí! ¿No puedes entenderlo?-Dijo con los ojos vidriosos colocando sus manos en los muslos de Jade y acercando su cara a la de la pelinegra.

-Pero…-Comenzó Jade cruzando su mirada con la de su amiga que asomaba algunas lágrimas.-Esta bien, me tomaré dos meses de descanso.-Terminó diciendo.

-¡Gracias Jadey!-Gritó Cat abalanzándose sobre ella en un abrazo.

Jade se encontraba caminando por el estacionamiento subterráneo en busca de su BMW mientras veía su agenda en su celular.

-Señorita Jade.-Escuchó la voz de su rubia secretaria.

-¿Qué pasa?-Contestó Jade levantando la vista de su celular.

-Su padre quiere hablar con usted.-Contestó llegando hasta ella.

-¿No puede esperar?-Preguntó con fastidio a lo que la chica negó con la cabeza.-¿De qué se trata?

-No me lo dijo, prefirió decírselo frente a frente…

-¿Cómo? ¿Quiere que vaya a verlo?-Preguntó asombrada

-Al parecer es de carácter urgente…Dijo que la esperaría en su casa

-Dile que no iré…-Comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia su auto

-Está bien…-Escuchó la voz resignada de la chica y entró al auto.

¿Para qué la querría? ¿Para reprocharle de nuevo sus decisiones? ¿Para fastidiarla?

Desde que cumplió los 17 años no se habían vuelto a hablar, ahora a sus 24 años quería hablar con ella ¿Podía ser posible? Su padre nunca toleró la rebeldía de la chica, como él lo llamaba, el siempre quiso un hijo, que heredara sus empresas, que llevara el apellido y siguiera con él, pero resultó tener una hija, desde pequeña Jade lo veía poco, siempre estaba trabajando, ella se crió con niñeras, desde que su madre los abandonó, jamás volvieron a ser una familia nunca más, Jade fue creciendo y formando un muro, siendo dura y sin sentimientos con todos, cuando cumplió los 17 su padre la mandó a Inglaterra a cumplir sus estudios de administración de empresas, a lo que Jade nunca estuvo de acuerdo, discutieron, nunca más se volvieron a hablar, su padre había descubierto que era lesbiana, por eso la mandaba lejos de la escuela de artes dónde asistía, desde ahí no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra, aunque su padre había logrado su cometido, Jade ahora manejaba las empresas West…

Dio un fuerte golpe al volante descargando su frustración al recordar la discusión que había mantenido con su padre antes de marcharse, le daba rabia recordar todo lo que su padre le había dicho, la hacía sentir como si no fuera su hija, cuando le confesó que le gustaban las chicas se puso como loco, dijo que era una aberración para el mundo, que estaba decepcionado, que la odiaba, que la quería lejos, y obtuvo un buen resultado, la mandó lejos y ahora dirigía sus empresas…

Giró el volante desviándose de du habitual camino a su departamento y emprendió camino al gimnasio, necesitaba descargarse con algo…

Salió del auto y sacó su mochila del asiento trasero, comenzó a caminar asegurándose de que el auto estuviera con seguro y entró al lugar.

Tomó sus cosas y comenzó a cambiarse.

Cinco minutos más tarde se encontraba golpeando fuertemente el saco descargando su furia.

Se sentía bien con cada golpe que daba, la libertad le llegaba con cada puñetazo.

-Que sexy te ves así.-Escuchó una voz que muy bien conocía a sus espaldas.

-El gimnasio es muy grande para practicar ¿No lo crees?-Contestó tajante Jade.

-¿De nuevo de mal humor? Seguro estás tensa, déjame darte un masaje.-Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa maliciosa acercándose a Jade.

-Mierda Jennifer, déjame en paz, olvídalo, sólo fuiste un polvo, acéptalo.-Se alejó rápidamente de la chica camino a las duchas.

Abrió la puerta de su moderno departamento dejando las llaves sobre la mesa de metal que se encontraba a lado de la entrada y comenzó a caminar dentro del lugar.

Dejó sus cosas en el suelo y se tiró en el sofá cansada cerrando los ojos.

El sonido de su celular la despertó de su momento de paz y abrió los ojos en busca del aparato.

-Jade West al teléfono.-Contestó al encontrarlo.

_-¡Jadey!-_La gótica tuvo que separar el aparato de su oído al escuchar el grito de Cat

-Mierda Cat, me dejarás sin tímpano.-Se quejó

_-Lo siento, es que estoy muy emocionada.-¿Cuándo no? _Pensó Jade

-¿Qué quieres Cat? Acabo de llegar del gimnasio, y estoy muy cansada, quiero dormir…

-_Sólo quería decirte que mañana iremos a la prueba del vestido.-_Contestó

-Oh no Cat, ¿Enserio? ¿Tan pronto? Acaba de pedirte que te cases con el…

-_De hecho tiene más de un mes que lo hizo…_

-¿Qué?

_-Intenté decírtelo, pero siempre me decías que estabas ocupada para hablar, por eso me presenté así hoy en tu oficina…_

Jade se mordió el labio intentando reprimir un gemido de frustración al saber eso.

-Está bien, lo siento Cat, para la próxima atenderé tus llamados…

_-Eso espero Jade…Como sea, ¿Si puedes ir mañana?_

Jade se lo pensó un momento, no podía dejar su trabajo así como así, pero tampoco podía abandonar a su mejor amiga ahora que se iba a casar…

-Está bien Cat, llamaré a mi secretaria y pediré mis vacaciones…

_-Oh, no te preocupes, recuerda que tu eres la jefa, seguro no tienes que hacer todo un trámite para tener vacaciones…_

Cierto, recordó Jade.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana…te pasaré a recoger a tu departamento…

_-Nos pasarás a recoger.-_La corrigió

-¿Nos? ¿Beck irá? ¿No se supone que el novio no debe ver el vestido hasta la boda?

_-No, Beck no irá, ¿Recuerdas a Victoria?_

-¿Tu tonta amiga de tu facultad?

_-No es tonta, pero sí, ella, como sea, será una de las madrinas, quedamos de vernos, así que…_-Jade se imaginó a Cat alzando los hombros y sonrió

-Está bien Cat, nos vemos mañana…

_-Adiós Jadey, linda noche.-_Dijopor último con un tono dulce mientras cortaba la llamada

_Mañana será un largo día,_ pensó Jade mientras se dirigía a su habitación totalmente cansada.

**¡Hola de nuevo! Bien, esta es mi nueva historia, espero les guste :) **

**Es la primera vez que escribo en tercera persona, no sé si se me dé bien, pero ojalá les guste.**

**En este nuevo fic Jade y Tori no se conocen, tampoco transcurre en HA ni tienen 17, siempre me han gustado los fic's dónde no se conocen y so n más grandes y otros trabajos, espero enserio les guste, espero sus Reviews ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

Jade se despertó gracias a unos golpes que provenían de su entrada.

A regañadientes se levantó de la cama, se colocó su bata negra, como toda su ropa, y salió de su habitación directamente a abrir la puerta.

Cuando abrió la puerta no había nadie ahí, excepto una pequeña caja.

_Qué raro, se supone que el cartero deja todo en mi casillero,_ pensó la gótica levantando el paquete.

Caminó con la caja en sus manos hasta la moderna sala y se sentó para abrir el paquete.

Volteó su vista al reloj digital que estaba sobre la chimenea y se levantó rápidamente tirando el paquete al suelo y cayendo debajo del sofá.

-Mierda, en media hora tengo que estar con Cat.-Susurró dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

Quince minutos más tarde, Jade salió de su casa hacia el garaje vestida con unos jeans rotos de una rodilla, una playera blanca, botas cortas, su chamarra de cuero abierta y sus Ray Ban que reflejaban lo que veía.

Subió a su porche deportivo y emprendió camino hacia la casa de Cat.

Para su buena suerte había poco tráfico así que llegó en menos del tiempo que disponía, no acostumbraba a llegar tarde a ningún lado, por lo general llegaba quince minutos antes a todos los lugares a los que tenía que ir, no era una persona paciente, si se tardaban más de cinco minutos en aparecer, ella se iba.

-¡Hey, hola Jade!-Dijo una pelirroja muy efusiva al abrir la puerta de su departamento.

-Cat, suéltame.-Intentó quitarse de encima a Cat pero la chica la tenía muy agarrada.

-Tu cabello huele a frutas.-Mencionó sonriendo Cat

-¡Cat suéltame con un carajo!-Gritó Jade, pero Cat no hizo caso.-¡Catherine Valentine suéltame!

Escuchó una risita proveniente de adentro de la casa y Cat la soltó.

-¡No me digas Catherine!-Chilló Cat

-¿Pues que querías? No me soltabas.-Dijo indiferente Jade mientras empujaba a Cat para entrar a su departamento.

Caminó dentro de la vivienda hasta llegar a la sala.

-Enserio Cat, odio tu departamento, ¡Todo es rosa!-Dijo Jade mientras aún veía hacia atrás

-A mi me parece lindo, es muy…¿Cat?-Volteó su vista hacia dónde proveía esa voz y se encontró con una morena que tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

La observó bien, traía puesto una sudadera sin gorro verde de un modo que dejaba al descubierto su bronceado hombro, unos jeans rotos del muslo, varias pulseras en las dos manos y un collar largo que llegaba hasta sus abultados pechos, para complementar el look, unas converse verdes que combinaban con su sudadera.

Traía el cabello suelto, Jade pudo notar lo lacio de su cabello y una ligera capa de maquillaje de acuerdo a su tono de piel.

En la mano sostenía su celular y su sonrisa resaltaba entre todo lo que traía puesto, inclusive brillaba más que las joyas. Su vista estaba pegada al celular, pero cuando advirtió la presencia de Jade levantó la mirada y su sonrisa se hizo más grade.

-¿No te parece Jade?-Miró a su alrededor y después volvió su vista a la joven que tenía enfrente.

-S-si, supongo.-Respondió Jade intentando no tartamudear, la chica que estaba enfrente de ella la dejó asombrada, una sonrisa malvada se asomó en su rostro.-Y tu eres…

-¿No me recuerdas? Soy Tori.-Volvió a sonreír

Jade no podía creerlo, esa no podía ser Tori, Victoria Vega, cual era su verdadero nombre, la chica estaba irreconocible, la conoció hace algunos años, estudiaba con Cat diseño, era un total desastre, llevaba gafas que cubrían la mayoría de su rostro, tenía brackets y siempre traía el cabello recogido, no hablemos de sus gustos para vestir…

-¿Vega?-Preguntó la gótica.

Tori sonrió al escuchar su apellido salir de los labios de Jade.

-¿Nunca me llamarás por mi nombre West?-Sonrió

-Tú no eres To…Vega…-Se corrigió

-Claro que es Tori Jade, mírala.-Dijo feliz Cat pasando su brazos sobre los hombros de Jade

-Pero es que ella antes era…era…

-¿Fea?-Sugirió Tori

-No.-La interrumpió Jade al instante.-Diferente…eso

-Es increíble lo que puede hacer el arreglo personal ¿No?-Dijo sonriente

Jade volvió a recordar a Tori en sus años de carrera, eso debió ser hace unos tres años, la chica era un desastre, siempre despistada y olvidadiza, acostumbraba a vestir ropa de tres tallas más a la de ella, sin olvidar hippie.

A pesar de todo, recordó Jade, no era fea, todo lo contrario, era linda, siempre la había considerado así, aunque sólo eso, sólo la consideraba. Jade acostumbraba a observarla mientras esperaba a Cat para salir, Cat y Tori compartían habitación en el instituto, así que se acostaba en la cama de Cat y recargaba su cabeza en los miles de peluches que tenía y mientras se arreglaba, Jade veía a Tori desde ahí mientras esta hacía la tarea, con su típica manera de recoger su mechón de cabello que caía por su cara, cada cinco segundos tenía que recogerlo, pues caía, Jade varias veces había pensado en levantarse y colocarle un pasador en el cabello para así poder ver mejor su rostro sonriente y nervioso, pero nunca lo hizo, le gustaba ver a Tori hacer eso.

-¿Y qué has hecho de tu vida Jade?-Preguntó Tori una vez que Cat se había ido por bebidas.

-Nada, todo aburrido…-Contestó ésta sentándose en el sofá enfrente de Tori.

-Cat me dijo que habías terminado tu carrera de administración de empresas…no pensé que lo lograrías…me alegra que lo hayas hecho.-Mencionó sonriente y un mechón de cabello cayó por su rostro, Tori rápidamente lo recogió y lo dejó tras de su oreja, inconscientemente Jade sonrió.

-¿Por qué crees que no lo lograría?

-Bueno, en la universidad te la pasabas de fiesta en fiesta, y no digamos en los problemas que te metías…-Rió

Jade sonrió al escuchar su risa

-No creo que hayan sido tantos problemas…

-¿No?-Volvió a reír.-Toda la escuela te conocía por tus típicas bromas, eras la reina de las bromas…

-Si…era…-Sonrió triste

-Apuesto a que aún lo eres…

-No lo creo, el trabajo me absorbe todo el tiempo…

-¿En dónde trabajas?

Jade dudó un poco en contarle sobre donde trabajaba.

-Administro las empresas de mi padre, ya sabes…

-¿Administras todo West Empires?-Preguntó sorprendida y Jade asintió.-Vaya que te fue bien, con razón no tienes tiempo…-Rió

-Si bueno, no me divierto tanto como tú y Cat lo han de hacer… ¿Tú qué haces ahora?

-Trabajo con una empresa famosa de publicidad…

-¿Publicidad? ¿Pero no estudiabas diseño?

-Sí, bueno, después de eso seguí con mis estudios hasta convertirme en diseñadora gráfica, acabo de terminar hace un año, con suerte encontré vacante en esa empresa y fui subiendo, ahora soy la jefa en edición…-Sonrió

-Te fue bien…

-No tanto como a ti, mira que dirigir las grandes empresas West ha de ser emocionante…

-No te imaginas cuanto…-Dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Hey, ¿No se han matado la una a la otra?-Preguntó Cat entrando a la sala con una charola con tazas de café encima.

-No, sorpresivamente Jade y yo acabamos de tener nuestra primera conversación civilizada como adultas.-Rió

-¿Enserio? Si antes no se soportaban…

Y era cierto, en parte, Jade le hacía la vida imposible a Tori. Desde encerrarla en el armario del conserje hasta lanzarle globos con agua…Y no olvidemos sus burlas constantes y su sarcasmo.

-Bueno, a pesar de todo fue una buena época…-Dijo Tori sonriendo

-Carajo, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Te hacía la vida imposible.-Dijo Jade riendo desde que llegó.

-Bueno, aprendí que se es más feliz enfrentando al enemigo que dejándolo dañarte…

A Jade le llegaron esas palabras, era como si Tori le estuviera diciendo que fuera con su padre y lo enfrentara…

-Chicas, creo que no podremos tomarnos el café, la prueba del vestido es en media hora.-Interrumpió Cat sus pensamientos viendo su reloj.

-Tranquila, traje el porche…-La tranquilizó Jade

-¿Tienes un porche?-Dijo asombrada Tori

-Y un BMW, un Jeep, Viper…Corvete…Camaro…-Contestó Cat

-Y mi mustang.-Dijo sonriente Jade

-¿Tienes un mustang?-Preguntó de nuevo Tori

-Aja…

-Yo también.-Sonrió

-¿Enserio? Tal vez luego echemos unas carreras.-Le hizo un guiño y Jade advirtió un ligero sonrojo.-Bien, ¿Nos vamos?

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

-¡Por Dios! ¡Me encanta!-Gritó Cat mientras se veía al espejo.

-Te vez muy linda Cat.-Dijo Tori a un lado de Cat

-Gracias Tori.-La abrazó.-Ahora, van ustedes…

Jade se levantó de golpe de su asiento y se dirigió a las chicas.

-O no, no, no Cat, el trato era acompañarte, no medirme vestidos, tengo una reunión en dos horas y…-Se detuvo al ver la mirada de reproche de Cat.-Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento, pero no tuve tiempo de avisar que me tomaría unas vacaciones, te aseguro que sólo arreglo este asunto y listo, haré todo lo que me pidas…

-¿Todo?

-Sí, todo

-Entonces pruébate el vestido…

-Cat…

-Vamos Jadey.-Se escuchó la risa de Tori y las dos voltearon a verla

-Lo siento, lo siento, es que…-Volvió a reír.-Es que te dijo "Jadey", recuerdo que una vez te dije así y terminé con mi cabello lleno de un líquido verde pegajoso…

Jade sonrió al recordar eso

-Como sea, continúen con su discusión.-Las alentó Tori cruzándose de brazos y poniendo una cara seria.

-Bien como te decía…

Otras risas se escucharon, voltearon a Tori de nuevo y esta reía

-Ya, ya, lo siento, no puedo evitarlo…-Volvió a hace el gesto de antes.

-Vamos Jade tienes que…

Esta vez fueron las risas de Jade las que impidieron a Cat seguir reprochando.

-¡Jade!

-Es que recuerdo la cara de Tori cuando le vacié el líquido en plena clase de química.-Volvió a reír y Tori se unió a ella

-Fuiste muy mala Jade.-Dijo Tori riendo

-Vale, pero fue divertido.-Seguía riendo

-Recuerdo la cara del profesor Dikens

-Lo sé.-Risas

-¡Ya basta!-Gritó Cat apagando las risas de las dos

Se quedaron un momento en silencio viendo la cara enojada de Cat.

Giraron sus vistas hasta chocar la una con la otra y comenzaron a reír más fuerte las dos.

-¡De acuerdo! Van a salir y hasta que se calmen van a entrar.-Sentenció Cat mientras intentaba bajarse del modelador con el enorme vestido.

En menos de un segundo se escuchó un fuerte ruido.

Jade y Tori dejaron de reír un momento y vieron a Cat en el suelo intentando levantarse.

-¡Mierda!-Se escuchó su quejido.-¡Diablos, dije una mala palabra!

De nuevo las risas hicieron aparición esta vez más fuerte.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

-Oh vamos Cat, no estarás enojada con nosotras para siempre ¿O si?-Preguntó Jade mientras bajaban del auto.

Cat se, limitó a mirarlas y volvió su vista a la puerta de su departamento, la abrió y entró.

Jade y Tori se miraron entre sí y se encogieron en hombros.

-Cat, hablamos después, tengo que ir con Samanta.-Dijo Jade mientras seguía a Cat.-¿O era Erika?

-¡Ni siquiera te acuerdas de tus conquistas!-Le gritó Cat

-¿Conquistas? ¿De qué ha…-Se detuvo al entender.-¡Esa chica es mi secretaria!

-Oh, ¿Ahora te metes con quién trabajas?

-¿Quién se mete con quién trabaja?-Preguntó Tori entrando a la sala

-¡Jade!

-¿Jade? Oh por Dios, ¿Vas con los chicos con los que trabajas?

-¡No!

-¡Si!

-¡Ni siquiera me gustan los chicos!-Gritó Jade

-Oh cierto…¡Va con las chicas con las que trabaja! ¡Por eso me abandona en mi boda!

-¡Cat aún no es tu boda!

-¡Pero Casi!

Tori se limitó a verlas discutir perpleja por lo que acababa de gritar Jade.

-¡¿Y tu no vas a decir nada para hacer razonar a Cat y decirle que solo es mi secretaria?!-Interrumpió Jade sus pensamientos

-Lo siento es que…

-¿Qué?

-¿Dijiste que no te gustan los chicos?

Jade iba a decir algo en contra de Cat pero se calló al escuchar la pregunta de Tori.

Volteó a ver a Cat quien la miraba enojada.

-Em..¿No?

-¿Me preguntas o me afirmas?-Dijo sonriendo Tori

-Vaya, si que eres tonta Vega, me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta que soy gay…-Soltó Jade

-¡Primer comentario mordaz de parte de Jade hacia Tori!-Festejó Cat dando saltos olvidando la discusión de hace un rato.

-Hey, no ando por ahí viendo quién es gay y quien n…-Se calló al instante al ver la mirada divertida de Cat.-Vale sí, pero…

-¿Sí?-La interrumpió Jade

-Claro, así ve quién está libre y quién no.-Contestó Cat

-¿Libre?

-Hey, tu eres gay Jade, esperaba que entendieras, ya sabes, siempre me he preguntado cómo le hacen para conseguir chicas, cuéntenme…-Dijo Cat sentándose en el sillón y colocando sus codos en sus rodillas para después colocar su mentón en sus manos.

-¿Cómo le hacen?-Preguntó Jade.-Más bien sería como le hago…Soy la única gay aquí…

Jade notó como Tori iba a decir algo cuando el timbre de la puerta de escuchó

-¡Debe ser Beck!-Gritó la pelirroja mientras salía corriendo en dirección de la puerta.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Jade aparcó su auto en su garaje y salió de él.

Entró a su departamento y se recostó en el sofá dando un gran suspiro.

Por alguna extraña razón no pudo concentrarse en la junta de compradores que había tenido hace apenas media hora, desde que había salido del departamento de Cat no podía dejar de pensar en cierta morena. Cerraba los ojos y ahí estaba ella con su perfecta sonrisa, ¿Qué demonios pasaba?, ¿Estaba pensando en Victoria Vega? ¿En Vega?

Sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa, no, no podía ser así, un polvo, eso era lo que necesitaba, llevaba más de dos semanas en abstención, demasiado trabajo la había mantenido ocupada, necesitaba tener sexo y ahora.

Tomó las llaves y miró la hora en su celular. _Las once,_ pensó, buena hora, ni muy tarde ni muy temprano, la hora perfecta.

Media hora más tarde se encontraba entrando en el pub que acostumbraba a ir, directamente se dirigió a la barra, necesitaba un trago.

-Hola, ¿Qué deseas?-Dijo una chica acercándose a ella.

-Whiskey

-Enseguida.-Contestó la chica con un guiño mientras se dirigía por lo pedido.-Aquí está.-Le entregó el trago y siguió atendiendo clientes.

Tomó un largo trago y se giró en la barra. El lugar estaba tranquilo para ser viernes en la noche, lo cual no era costumbre por esos lugares.

Comenzó a visualizar a todas las personas que había ahí.

En su mayoría eran mujeres, algunas acompañadas por sus amigas, otras por sus novios, algunas solas, como ella, pero ninguna le interesó y mejor se giró a terminar de beber su trago, mejor se iría a casa, no estaba de humor para soportar más tarde a las chicas ebrias.

-Hola, me das un vodka con hielo y un whiskey doble por favor.-Escuchó una voz alegre a su lado.

-Enseguida guapa.-Contestó la chica del otro lado de la barra y comenzó a hacer su pedido.

Jade giró su rostro y se encontró con la persona en la que había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde ocupando espacio en sus pensamientos, Tori Vega.

-Tori, date prisa, no soporto un momento más a tu noviecita.-Escuchó la chillante voz del otro lado del lugar.

-Trina, no la mates.-Contestó Tori mientras Jadee veía a otra morena acercarse a Tori.

-¿No? Dios Tori, cada vez las eliges peor.-Le dijo la misteriosa chica rodando los ojos.

Jade las observó bien, se parecían mucho, demasiado a decir verdad, aunque la otra chica parecía un dolor de cabeza y no parecía que estuvieran vinculadas, su parecido era mutuo, Jade no dudaba que fueran hermanas.

-¡Tori!-Otra voz chillona se escuchó detrás de las morenas y una rubia un poco alta abrazó efusivamente a Tori.

-Quinn.-Dijo Tori respondiendo a su abrazo.

-Te extrañé.-La chica apretó más a Tori

-Yo también pequeña.-Tori besó su mejilla

-¿Tienes mi trago?-Preguntó la otra morena malhumorada

-Toma.-Tori se separó de la rubia y tomó los tragos que había dejado la otra chica hace poco y se lo entregó.

Jade se terminó el trago, dejó un billete y se levantó.

-¿Jade?-La gótica se giró hacia la voz de Tori.

-¿Vega? Hola.-Contestó Jade

-Que sorpresa.-Dijo con una gran sonrisa.-Nunca esperé encontrarte por aquí, con eso de que me dijiste que trabajas todo el día…

-Sí, bueno, ya sabes, con eso de que Cat me hizo tener vacaciones…

-Cat puede ser insistente a veces.-Volvió a sonreír.-Ella es mi hermana Trina.-Señaló a la morena.-Y ella es mi…

-Novia.-La interrumpió la rubia con cierto tono de celos

¿Novia? ¿Tori Vega tenía novia?, nunca mencionó nada sobre ella la mañana pasada, nunca mencionó nada sobre ser gay,,,

- ¿Novia? Que sorpresa.-Dijo Jade ignorando por completo a la rubia y viendo a Tori.

-¿Sorpresa? A mi hermana se le nota lo gay desde china.-Dijo Trina.-Lástima que tenga tan malos gustos…

-¡Trina!

-¿Qué?

-Deja de pelear con Quinn

-Es imposible, la chica es insoportable.-Por primera vez en la noche, Jade estaba de acuerdo con Trina, y eso que apenas conocía a la rubia.

-Tú no eres mr. Carisma.-Comentó Quinn viéndose las uñas descuidadamente

-Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir, he tenido un largo día de trabajo y estoy cansada…-_Además de que no quiero ver a esa tal Quinn cerca de Tori…,_ pensó.

-Bien, nos estaremos viendo de ahora en adelante.-Dijo sonriendo Tori

-¿Cómo que se estarán viendo?-Preguntó Quin. Jade notó cierto tono de celos.

-Jade es la mejor amiga de Cat ¿Recuerdas? Ella le está ayudando con la boda al igual que yo, así que el próximo mes nos estaremos viendo seguido.

-Golpe bajo Quinn.-Susurró Trina pero todas la escucharon.

-Bien, entonces, nos veremos seguido.-Dijo Jade remarcando las últimas palabras y ganándose una mueca de parte de Quinn.

-Adiós Jade…

_Genial, _pensaba Jade mientras conducía de vuelta a casa.

Finalmente no había logrado su cometido al ir a ese lugar y olvidar por un momento esa sonrisa brillante de Tori, no hubo sexo ni nada por el estilo, al contrario, ahora no podría dormir pensando en la perfecta sonrisa de la latina.

Entró a su departamento pensando en los brazos de Quinn rodear a Tori posesivamente.

_Claro que si yo también tuviera de novia a alguien como Tori haría lo mismo…_

¿Alguien como Tori? ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Tal vez el trago la había afectado demasiado para ser sólo uno.

Además, ¿Desde cuándo Tori era gay? Nunca lo notó, tal vez recién lo había descubierto…

_¿Qué mierda hago pensando en Tori y sus preferencias? ¿Qué mierda hago pensando en ella…?_

-Deja de pensar en ella Jade…-Se repitió a sí misma mientras entraba a la ducha.

El agua helada que caía por su espalda la relajaba un poco.

Después de unos minutos que parecieron horas, salió de la ducha y caminó a través de su habitación hasta llegar a su armario. Se colocó un pijama y se recostó en su cama.

_Está bien Jade, deja de pensar estupideces, deja de pensar en Tori…_

Tal vez sólo era la abstención, ¿Qué más si no?, no podía ser otra cosa la razón de que a todas horas pensara en la latina, y eso que sólo llevaba unas horas de volver a verla.

-Basta Jade, deja de pensar en ella, no es posible que lo hagas, es Vega, la chica a la que molestabas en el instituto, acepto que es linda, pero nunca te podrías enamorar de ella…

¿Enamorar? ¿Ella había dicho eso? Claro que era imposible enamorarse de Tori, ¿O no?

Apagó la luz de la lámpara y trató de dormir.

El siguiente mes sería muy largo…

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí el nuevo Cap, verán estos si son largos ;)**

**Bien, espero y les esté gustando la historia, dejen review con su opinión por fa, sería de gran ayuda :)**

**Yo me despido...**

**Oh, y quiero decírles que siento si no subo seguido cap's, pero es que como sabrán, la historia la escirbo yo, y algunas veces no me llega la inspiración, y quiero hacer una buena historia, por eso les pido paciencia, no es nada fácil escribir en tercera persona y mucho menos en un ambiente que no se conoce bien como HA, pero trataré de que la ispiración llegue xd**

**¡Gracias de nuevo por leer mi historia!**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	3. Chapter 3

**_-Freedom-_**

* * *

Victoria Vega se encontraba sentada en su escritorio detrás de su computador intentando arreglar el logo de una de las compañías que por accidente, uno de sus pasantes de la universidad había dañado.

Tenía por lo menos diez pasantes dentro de su equipo de trabajo. Le gustaba ayudar a los chicos a completar sus carreras como la habían ayudado a ella, lástima que sólo le permitían tres horas con ellos.

Amaba su trabajo, era su sueño cumplido, le encantaba el diseño, sobre todo el gráfico, siempre había admirado los trabajos que creaban la publicidad.

Su mayor sueño era crear sus propios diseños, pero claro, en la empresa en la que trabajaba había altos mandos que le daban un punto de referencia para iniciar su labor.

-Victoria, deberías dejar de trabajar tan tarde.-La interrumpió una rubia entrando a su oficina y sentándose en el sofá

-Lo siento Lucy, no puedo, esto debe de estar terminado…

-En una semana.-La ayudó a completar

-No me gusta dejar las cosas para después, si puedo hacerlo ahora ¿Por qué no hacerlo?-Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras seguía la vista en el computador.

La chica que la acompañaba sonrío mientras observaba a la latina trabajar con los lentes puestos.

Lucy While era la vicepresidenta de la empresa, a pesar de tener un cargo alto, era una chica sencilla, no le gustaba mucho su trabajo, pero lo hacía con eficiencia, ella nunca optó por el puesto en el que estaba ahora, pero su trabajo les pareció lo suficiente para ascender.

Tori y Lucy se habían conocido una mañana en que una apurada Lucy bajaba del ascensor con la vista en el teléfono, al parecer no notó a Tori y chocó con ella empujándola y tirando todos sus papeles.

Mientras maldecía por su mala suerte, guardó el celular y comenzó a recoger sus cosas. Tori también comenzó a recoger las cosas y cuando finalmente terminaron, las dos se pusieron de pie y levantaron la vista. Lucy le envió una sonrisa de disculpa y le dio un "gracias" y "lo siento" mientras tomaba sus cosas y se dirigía fuera del edificio. Desde ahí descubrieron que trabajaban juntas y comenzaron a hablar seguido.

-A ti no te gusta dejar nada para después, sugiero que te tomes unas vacaciones, esos pasantes te tienen hecha un desastre…

-Vamos, sólo soy dos años mayor que ellos, creo que hasta los entiendo, eso de estar en la escuela, venir aquí y tratar de sobrevivir en su vida social no es nada fácil.-Mencionó la latina mientras despegaba la mirada de la laptop y veía a su jefa.

-Hablando de vida social…¿Cómo vas con Quinn?-Preguntó alzando una ceja divertida.

Tori reprimió un suspiro y contestó

-Creo que bien…

-¿Crees?

-Bueno, ya sabes, no se lleva nada bien con Trina, se la pasan peleando todo el día, además de que Quinn es demasiado celosa, imagínate el drama que me armó ayer…

-¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó interesada

Esta vez no pudo reprimir el suspiro

-Ayer fuimos a un bar con Trina, cuando estaba pidiendo las bebidas, me encontré con Jade…

-¿Jade?

-Jade West

-¿Jade West? ¿La West dueña de Empires West?

-Esa mísma

-¿Como es que…

-Es la mejor amiga de Cat, y la está obligando a ayudarle con lo de la boda.-La interrumpió sonriendo

-Vaya, no sabía que la habías vuelto a ver…Sigue el relato…

-Bueno, como te decía, me encontré con Jade, y comenzamos a intercambiar frases, Quinn escuchó cuando dije que iba a estar el próximo mes junto a Jade ayudando a Cat con la boda, lo cual no le gustó nada, después de que estuviéramos a solas, comenzó a preguntarme de dónde la conocía, que porqué le hablaba…un sinfín de cosas…-Suspiró.-Enserio me estoy cansando de sus celos…pero sobre todo, de la forma en que intenta controlarme…

-Pero así la quieres…

La latina titubeó al contestar

-Eso creo…

-¿Eso crees?

-Es que…volver a Ver a Jade…No lo sé…

-¿Sigues enam…

El celular de la rubia interrumpió lo que iba a decir.

-Mierda, Kaelyn me espera a cenar…-Dijo después de colgar y levantándose.

-Bueno, yo también tengo que irme, tengo una cena con Cat y Beck, anunciaran su compromiso después de tanto tiempo…

-¿Y de casualidad la señorita gótica estará ahí?-Preguntó con una sonrisa malvada.

Tori rodó los ojos y respondió

-No lo sé, al parecer siempre está trabajando…no sé si se tome un tiempo…

-Mala suerte…

-¿Mala suerte?, gracias al cielo, Quinn irá conmigo, no quiero volver a discutir por sus celos…

Los celulares de las dos comenzaron a sonar

-¿Hola?-Contestaron al mismo tiempo

…_**.Freedom….**_

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Tori pudo salir por fin del tráfico para reunirse con Cat y Beck en su departamento.

Quinn iba a su lado sin decir nada, al parecer la discusión de ayer no se había enfriado.

-Llegamos…-Anunció lo morena.

Simplemente recibió un asentimiento de parte de la rubia y bajaron del auto.

Tocaron la puerta y se escucharon pasos dentro.

-Quinn, no puedes estar sin hablarme todo el rato que estemos aquí…

-Oh, claro que puedo

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?-La rubia no contestó.-Bien, eso haremos.

La rubia iba a protestar pero la interrumpió una pelirroja muy efusiva que las abrazó a ambas.

-¡Tori! Qué bien que ya estén aquí.-Gritó mientras se separaba.-Tu debes ser Quinn…Hola.-Sonrió

La rubia cambió su cara de irritación a una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola…

Las tres entraron al departamento y caminaron a la sala dónde Beck se encontraba hablando con alguien más, la latina no pudo ver quién era, pues la chica estaba de espaldas.

-Tori, que bien que estés aquí.-Se interrumpió el chico mientras se levantaba a recibirlas.

-Hola Beck.-Le dio un beso en la mejilla una vez que el chico estuvo frente a ella.-Te presento a Quinn, mi novia.-Señaló a Quinn

-Vega con novia, que sorpresa.-Interrumpió Jade levantándose del sofá y volteándose hacia ellos.

-Qué irónico ¿Cierto?-Preguntó Beck ajeno a las miradas fulminantes que se enviaban Jade y Quinn.-Las dos aquí reunidas después de tanto odiarse…

-Yo no la odiaba.-Contestaron Jade y Tori al mismo tiempo.

-Como digan…-Dijo Beck.-Quinn, ¿Tori no te contó como Jade la hacía la vida imposible en la carrera?-Se dirigió a la rubia

-No, ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de Jade, se ve que el tiempo se encargó de olvidar.-Contestó Quinn con una sonrisa de victoria hacia Jade.

-Te aseguro que Vega me recuerda perfectamente, ¿No es así Tori?-Preguntó la gótica con cierto tono de burla

La latina se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de la chica pálida

-Claro que no me olvidé de ti Jade, creo que cada vez que cierro los ojos te veo.-Contestó riendo.

Jade sonrió victoriosa al ver el rostro de Quinn inundado por los celos.

-Chicas, creo que deberíamos pasar a la mesa, ¡Hice cup-cakes para el postre!-Interrumpió la pelirroja.

Quinn tomó la mano de Tori, acto que la sorprendió pero la siguió hasta el comedor.

Por su parte Jade y Beck las siguieron, este último le lanzó una sonrisa cómplice a la gótica que ella ignoró.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, llena de comentarios sobre la boda de Beck y Cat por parte de esta última y Tori, algunos chistes e historias de los compañeros de reparto de Beck y las miradas fulminantes que le enviaba Quinn a Jade mientras esta sonreía cada vez que Tori la veía o le dirigía una sonrisa.

-Tu novia es muy callada Vega.-Le dijo Jade a Tori mientras caminaban a la sala aprovechando que Cat había jalado a Quinn a su habitación a enseñarle su vestido de novia.

-Eso creo…-Contestó un poco seria

-¿Pasa algo con la perfecta Quinn?-Alzó las cejas divertida.

-Tú y tu hermoso sarcasmo Jade.-Le sonrió falsamente

-No soy yo la que está enviando miradas fulminantes a cada segundo cada vez que me vez.-Contestó con una sonrisa maliciosa.-Te aseguro que si las miradas mataran, yo estaría en trámites para entrar al infierno…

-No creo que sea tan difícil hacer que entres Jade…

La gótica sonrió admirando el perfil de Tori mientras caminaban. Le encantaba como sonaba su nombre en la voz de Tori, como sus labios formaban su nombre, como…

_Un segundo, ¿Estoy pensando en lo bien que suena mi nombre cuando Vega lo dice?_, pensó la gótica mientras alejaba su mirada de Tori.

-No, no lo creo, suelo portarme mal seguido.-Contestó mientras entraban a la sala guiñándole un ojo.

Beck estaba sentado en el sillón individual mientras buscaba algo que ver en la pantalla, Cat había arrastrado a Quinn junto con ella al sillón de dos plazas mientras le mostraba el catálogo de vestidos, así que no quedaba más opción para las chicas que sentarse juntas en el otro sillón.

-Este vestido es maravilloso, ¿No lo crees Quinn?-Preguntó Cat

-Cierto, me gusta.-Contestó con una sonrisa falsa

-Y creo que este te quedaría perfecto cuando tú y Tori se casen.-Señaló otro

La latina comenzó a toser al escuchar eso.

-Dios Tori, ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Beck que estaba parado frente a ella deteniendo la taza de té que tenía Tori hace unos momentos.

-Sí, sólo tomé un poco rápido, eso es todo.-Contestó un tanto nerviosa.

Jade soltó una pequeña sonrisa al notar el titubeo de Tori, podría jurar que fue por lo que Cat dijo.

-Cat, lo siento, tengo que irme, me encantaron los vestidos, seguro el que escogiste te queda genial.-Interrumpió Quinn el incómodo silencio que se había formado mientras guardaba su celular.

-¿A dónde tienes que ir cariño?-Preguntó Tori

Jade se removió incómoda en su asiento al escuchar a Tori llamar así a Quinn.

-Hubo un problema en el trabajo.-Contestó nerviosa, cosa que solo notó Jade.

-Seguro es urgente…-Le dijo Tori con una tierna sonrisa

-No te imaginas.-Se levantó

-Entonces llévate el auto, recuerda que el tuyo se quedó en mi apartamento…-Le tendió las llaves

-No, tomaré un taxi, para que así tú te puedas regresar…

-¿Estás loca? ¿Un taxi en estos días? La ciudad está impregnada de turistas, son vacaciones, seguro llegarás más rápido en el auto, yo buscaré un taxi, seguro que cuando me vaya esté un poco más libre la ciudad.-Volvió a sonreírle.

-Está bien, me avisas cuando llegues a casa.-Se acercó a ella después de tomar las llaves y le dio un apasionado beso.

Jade hizo una cara de asco mientras se besaban que provocó la risa de Cat.

-Nos vemos.-Dijo Quinn besando de nuevo a Tori para después irse mientras se despedía con la mano de los demás.

-¡Al fin! Que empiece la fiesta.-Dijo Jade riendo malvadamente.

Tori simplemente rodó los ojos mientras veía a Beck sacar las botellas del estante.

…_**.Freedom….**_

-Por Dios Vega, no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso.-Decía una Jade muy poco racional

-¿Estás de broma?, Tori puede ser mala cuando se lo propone.-Comentó Beck sonriendo a lado de Cat

-No me la creo, sencillamente no.-Volvió a negar la gótica

-¿Te cuesta tanto creer que haya hecho eso Jadey?-Preguntó Tori a lado de Jade con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Vale, no más alcohol para Vega…-Todos comenzaron a reír.-Como que Vega se pone un poco-muy cariñosa cuando está bebida…¿Qué diría la perfecta Quinn a eso?

-Tal vez se ponga celosa, me grite, me diga que soy una zorra, termine conmigo, se vaya furiosa, a los dos días me llame diciendo que no lo estaba pensando bien y que vuelva con ella, la perdono, larga sesión de sexo, y se repite la historia…-Contestó Tori mientras volvía a tomar de la botella.

Jade se quedó mirando a Tori después de haber dicho eso, ¿Quinn actuaba así con Tori y aún así ella la soportaba y perdonaba?

_Por más celosa que yo sea, nunca haría eso con Vega, ella vale mucho más que eso..._Pensó la gótica que al darse cuenta de ese pensamiento lo desechó y pensó que era a causa del alcohol.

-¿Quinn ha hecho eso?-Preguntó Beck asombrado.

-Ajá, mucho más, normalmente odio esos días, cuando la perdono, el sexo es muy brusco…-Contestó Tori con una mueca.

-Vega, estás tomada, nunca dirías eso en voz alta, dame esa botella.-Dijo Jade con una sonrisa falsa intentando quitarle la botella.

No sabía si era el que Tori estuviera hablando de su vida sexual frente a todos, o que Quinn tuviera la suerte de tenerla y no tratarla con cuidado.

Si Jade estuviera en su lugar, tratara a Tori como si fuera lo más frágil del mundo, se preocuparía por su placer y no el de ella…

_Y ahí van de nuevo los malditos pensamientos sobre Vega…_

-Aquí traigo un poco de café…Tori lo necesita.-Anunció Cat mientras dejaba una charola en la mesa de centro con varias tazas.

Jade tomó una taza y tomó un poco, tal como le gustaba, con dos tazas de azúcar.

-No creo que pueda siquiera tomar la taza en sus manos sin romperla.-Dijo Jade tomando otra taza y la acercaba a Tori para que tomara.

Ni Tori ni Jade se dieron cuenta de las sonrisas cómplices que se enviaban Beck y Cat al verlas juntas sentadas en el suelo mientras Jade intentaba hacer que Tori tomara de la taza.

A los pocos minutos Tori había tomado más de tres tazas de café, lo cual facilitó que se bajara un poco el alcohol.

-Dios, no sé porqué tomé tanto.-Se quejó Tori mientras se sentaba en el sofá y cerraba los ojos.

-Tal vez tenga algo que ver con Quinn…-Inquirió Cat

-¿Quinn?-Preguntó y hubo un momento de silencio mientras Tori intentaba recordar.-¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Qué tanto dije mientras estaba ebria?!

-Más bien que no dijiste.-Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa Jade

-Por eso jamás bebo, nunca me controlo…-Sacó el celular de su bolso y lo revisó.-Demonios.-Maldijo

-¿Pasa algo Tori?-Preguntó Cat

-Es Quinn, llamadas perdidas, mensajes…quiere saber en dónde estoy…

-La señorita celosa Quinn.-Susurró molesta Jade

-Seguro tendrás problemas con ella…-Dijo Beck

-Tengo que irme…-Se levantó.-Nos vemos chicos…-Le dio un abrazo a Beck y a Cat y un asentimiento a Jade con la cabeza y caminó a la salida.

-Yo…Creo que también me voy, necesito un baño.-Dijo Jade mientras se levantaba.-Nos vemos chicos.-Ambos asintieron y la gótica salió literalmente corriendo del departamento.

Al salir del edificio volteó a todos lados en busca de cierta latina y justo comenzó a llover.

A Jade no le importó el clima y corrió por la acera.

Segundos después divisó entre la lluvia a Tori sentada en la acera con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

-Hey.-Dijo a modo de saludo Jade al llegar hacia ella.

Tori levantó la vista y se asombró al ver a Jade parada frente a ella.

-Hey.-Contestó y volvió a bajar la mirada

-Y…¿Qué haces aquí bajo la lluvia?

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer…

-¿Y Quinn?-Se mordió el labio al preguntar por ella y se sentó a su lado.

-No lo sé, debe estar en su firma…-Flexionó sus rodillas hasta estar a la altura de sus hombros, las abrazó y colocó su barbilla sobre las rodillas.

-¿Y no estás con ella?

-Creo que debe tener mejor compañía…

Jade guardó silencio dejando que el único sonido que se escuchara fuera el de las gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre su rostro y la calle.

-¿Pasó algo después de que saliste del departamento?-Preguntó la gótica sospechando de la respuesta

-La verdad no quiero aburrirte con mis relaciones amorosas, no creo que te interese mucho…

-Bueno, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de porque estoy aquí contigo y no en mi lujoso departamento dentro de mi cama, pero estoy aquí, con la odiosa de Vega, bajo la lluvia, con probabilidad de que atrape un resfriado.-Contestó con un ligera sonrisa y provocó otra de Tori.-Suerte que Cat me obligó a tener vacaciones, no he tenido unas desde…nunca…-Guardó silencio un momento y volteó a ver a Tori que la miraba fijamente.-Pero si no quieres contarme, lo entiendo, después de todo arruiné tu vida en la carrera…pero aún así no me moveré de aquí…

Tori guardó silencio y cerró los ojos.

-¿Por qué?-Rompió el silencio Tori después de unos minutos

-¿Por qué, que?

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

Jade guardó silencio antes de contestar.

-La verdad no lo sé…

Tori asintió y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-No arruinaste mi vida en la carrera Jadey.-Dijo con una sonrisa sin abrir los ojos.

Jade sonrió

-De hecho la hiciste mucho más divertida…

-Eres una masoquista…

-Vale la pena serlo por alguien como tú…

El estómago de Jade se removió un poco al escuchar eso.

-¿Una persona como yo?

Tori abrió los ojos y sonrió

-Sí, ya sabes, linda, un carácter único, y todo eso…

-¿Y todo eso?-Preguntó burlona

-Olvídalo…

De nuevo el silencio las invadió.

-¿Crees que soy linda?-Preguntó al cabo de unos segundos la más alta.

Tori soltó un suspiro y respondió

-Sí, lo creo…

Por tercera vez en la noche Jade sonrió.

-¿No crees que deberíamos de volver a nuestras casas?-Preguntó Jade

-Bueno, primero tengo que llamar a un taxi…

-Oh vamos Vega, no seas ridícula, yo te llevo…

La latina sonrió y las dos se pararon encaminándose hacia el auto de Jade.

-¿De verdad le dejaste el mustag a la rubia esa que se hace llamar tu novia?-Dijo una vez que estuvieron camino hacia el departamento de Tori

-Sí, le dejé el mustang a Quinn.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

El camino fue silencioso y justo cuando llegaron Jade notó que Tori se tensaba.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí, creo que Quinn está aquí…

Jade miró alrededor y notó el auto de Tori frente al edificio.

-Bien pues…gracias Jade, nos vemos mañana, Cat quiere arreglar lo de su banquete…espero no te de un resfriado…-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta del auto.

-¿Jade?

-¿Mmm?

-Gracias.-Y sin esperarlo, sintió los labios de la latina contra su piel, en la mejilla.

Antes de que pudiera contestar algo, vio que Tori estaba a varios metros del auto.

"Gracias", podrían significar muchas cosas, y Jade sabía el significado correcto de ese simple "Gracias"…

* * *

**Bueeeeeno después de casi un mes, Aquí en nuevo cap.**

**¡Pero no se preocupen, que ya tengo por lo menos 5 capítulos más escritos! **

**Espero sus reviews y trataré de actualizar más seguidos ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

El celular de Jade comenzó a sonar y la chica tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para poder llegar hasta él.

Se había despertado temprano, se había metido a la ducha y se colocó ropa deportiva, había decidido correr algunos kilómetros. Al llegar a su departamento, volvió a bañarse, a pesar de que ella no sudaba, había decidido que sería mejor bañarse, después de su segunda ducha del día se había puesto unos jeans negros, una playera floja de igual color y sus zapatillas deportivas.

En ese momento estaba intentando hacer el desayuno-cosa que no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer-así que se estiró un poco para localizar el celular en la barra de la cocina.

-Jade West.-Contestó

-_¡Jadey_!-Una voz muy alegre sonó del otro lado

-Hola Cat.-Sonrió

_-¿Te sientes bien?_

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-_Bueno, son las siete de la mañana, normalmente estas en alguna junta o algo por el estilo, o como ahora estás de vacaciones, estás dormida, y no te gusta que te despierten, maldices a quién lo haya hecho, en ese caso yo, y cuelgas, pero ahora hasta me saludaste…_-Contestó extrañada la pelirroja.

-No lo sé, esta mañana me desperté de buen humor.-Volvió a sonreír

-_¿Y eso porqué?_

-La vida es buena.-Se giró a apagar la estufa que parecía que se iba a incendiar en cualquier momento.

-_Mmm, hay algo que no me has contado Jadey…¿Se trata de algo o…alguien?_-Escuchó su risa divertida del otro lado de la línea

-Nop, no hay nadie.-Contestó haciendo énfasis en la "p"

-_Ya lo averiguaré después, aunque sospecho porqué…en fin, te llamaba para decirte que si sí irás con nosotras a ver lo del banquete…_

_-_Sí, ahí estaré, estaba por salir a desayunar…-Contestó al darse cuenta de que era imposible cocinar para ella.

-_Oh, ¿Enserio? Yo iba a encontrarme con Tori en media hora para desayunar, deberíamos ir juntas, así nos vamos más temprano y arreglamos más rápido lo de la comida y podemos divertirnos juntas el resto de la tarde, ¿Qué dices Jade?_

-¿Vega? Bueno, está bien, dime dónde…

-_Una cafetería cerca del centro, es muy famosa, hemos ido varias veces ahí, ¿La recuerdas?_

-Claro, íbamos seguido en la universidad.-Sonrió al recordar eso.

-_Exacto, entonces nos vemos en media hora.-_Y así colgó la pelirroja sin esperar a que Jade dijera algo.

-Esa chica es muy rara…-Dijo suspirando mientras dejaba el celular de nuevo en la barra.-¿Desayuno con Vega? Veamos que nos dice de la noche que pasó ayer, ¿La señorita perfección nos habrá visto cuando llegamos a su edificio?

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

-¡Jade!-La pelirroja corrió a abrazar a la aludida.

-Cat.-Dijo sonriendo pero sin responder a su abrazo.

-Llegas temprano, Tori aún no llega.-Su tono era de decepción.

-Seguro está atrapada en el tráfico de la ciudad…-La animó

-¡Yei! Eso debe ser.-Cambió completamente su actitud a una alegre.

_Cat es más rara que un bicho del amazonas,_ pensó.

Se ubicaron en una mesa cercana a una ventana y Cat comenzó a hablar de miles de temas-los cuales Jade no tenía la menor intención de prestar atención- cuando quince minutos más tarde Tori entró deprisa y se sentó junto a ellas.

-Lo siento Cat, la ciudad es un verdadero caos.-Dijo dirigiendo la vista a Cat.-Uh, hola Jade.-Se volteó hacia ella con una gran sonrisa.

Jade notó que por más grande que fuera su sonrisa, sus ojeras bajo sus ojos no decían lo mismo de su estado de ánimo, había llegado tarde, y no por el tráfico de la ciudad, ella vivía cerca de ahí, sus expresiones faciales mostraban preocupación, cansancio y enojo.

De pronto Jade se descubrió estudiando a Tori como si fueran algo, pareciera que la conociera de años-lo cual era cierto-y que con sólo mirarla sabría si mentía o no, en ese caso, mentía.

-¿Qué hay?-Contestó el saludo Jade

Cat no notó lo que Jade había notado sobre Tori, porque siguió hablando todo el desayuno de cualquier banalidad si percatarse de la mirada cansada de Tori.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

-Perfecto, todo listo, la comida es un hecho.-Comentó Cat mientras salía del lujoso salón.

-¡Gracias Dios!-Bromeó Jade mientras veía al cielo con los brazos abiertos.

Por primera vez en todo el tiempo en que habían estado juntas, Jade notó una sincera sonrisa de parte de Tori y no una fingida para hacer a Cat sonreír, por lo cual ella también sonrió.

-Beck pasará por mí, así que no tienes que llevarme de vuelta a la cafetería por mi auto, alguien más lo hará.-Le informó Cat a Jade.

Habían decidido viajar en un solo auto hacia el salón dónde se celebraría la boda, y como Jade no había querido dejar su lujoso auto Lexus en el estacionamiento de una barato local, todas iban con ella.

-Bien, entonces llevaré a Vega nada más…

-Oh, no te preocupes, seguro tienes planes, tomaré un taxi…

-No tengo nada que hacer, te llevaré.-La calmó Jade con una sonrisa.

En menos de dos minutos Beck bajó de una lujosa camioneta negra y abrazó a Cat.

-Hey, ¿Cómo está la prometida más bonita de todas?-Habló a Cat

-¡Beck!-Gritó como una niña pequeña y lo abrazó más fuerte mientras lo besaba.

-Hola chicas.-Las saludó después de unos segundos.

-Hola.-Contestaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cómo les va?

Las dos alzaron los hombros como respuesta

-¿Son gemelas?-Dijo sonriendo divertido

-¿Qué?-Volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo

-Sí, lo son.-Rió y Cat hizo lo mismo.-Bueno, nos vemos luego chicas, Cat quiere ir a ese nuevo local de pasteles.-Les guiñó un ojo.-Y será mejor que me apresure.-Comenzó a caminar hacia la camioneta al ver a Cat sentada en el asiento del copiloto

-¡Adiós chicas! ¡Diviértanse, yo iré por unos pastelillos!-Les gritó Cat mientras Beck avanzaba.

Beck les lanzó una última sonrisa y desaparecieron.

-No entiendo como Cat puede estar tan feliz todo el tiempo.-Dijo Jade una vez que llegaron al auto.

-Al menos alguien puede serlo…-Susurró Tori mientras entraba al auto.

Al parecer Tori no quería que Jade escuchara lo que dijo, pero lo hizo, eso provocó que tomara una decisión.

Condujo en silencio hasta llegar a la playa.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Ja…-No la dejó terminar

-De acuerdo Tori, ¿Qué pasa?-Se acomodó en el asiento del conductor de modo que pudiera ver a Tori frente a frente.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Hablo del hecho de que, en primer lugar, ayer estabas en medio de la lluvia sentada en la acera como si fuera un día soleado, cuando llegamos a tu departamento te pusiste tensa al saber que Quinn estaría ahí, hoy llegaste tarde a el desayuno, lo cual es algo raro en ti, hablo del hecho que en todo el desayuno estuviste fingiendo una maldita sonrisa para poder hacer feliz a Cat, de que tienes unas ojeras enormes bajo esos lindos ojos chocolate, estás cansada, y lo sé, hablo de que mientras subíamos al auto, mencionaste algo como "Al menos alguien puede serlo", Oh, ¿Y qué decimos del hecho de que no te has dado cuenta de que conduje 60 kilómetros más de lo que son para ir a la cafetería y sólo cuando detuve el auto supiste dónde estabas? ¿Qué demonios pasa Tori?

La expresión de Tori cambió a una sombría y volteó su vista hacia la playa.

-No quiero hablar de eso Jade…

-Oh, claro que quieres, y lo necesitas, así que vamos, dilo, "Desembucha"-Soltó una pequeña risa Tori al escuchar esa palabra

-¿Y de qué serviría decírtelo?-Volvió a su expresión cansada.

-Pues, necesitas desahogarte, todos alguna vez lo necesitamos, y soy buena escuchando…

Tori exhaló un gran suspiro y volteó a ver a Jade.

-Bueno…he terminado con Quinn…-Jade la miró alzando una ceja.- Esta vez definitivamente…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque yo la terminé…

-Y…

-Y ella siempre me terminaba a mí, siempre…

Jade esperó a que Tori siguiera hablando, como había dicho, sabía escuchar…

-No entiendo como no hice esto hace mucho tiempo, digo, desde hace tiempo la relación que teníamos era más como…costumbre…ya sabes, de esas que son como una rutina, nos habíamos acostumbrado la una a la otra, más yo, y bueno…estaba harta de eso…a parte del hecho de los celos de Quinn, he escuchado en alguna parte que cuando sientes celos, es porque de verdad quieres a esa persona, pero los celos de Quinn sobrepasaban todo, una relación se basa en el amor y la confianza, y las dos cosas faltaban con nosotras, yo la quería, de verdad que la quería, pero…no como antes…o más bien no estoy segura de que alguna vez la amara…y la confianza…ella nunca confió en mí, esos celos…eran…desconfianza…ayer…al salir del departamento me llamó, dudé en contestar, sabía que me gritaría por no contestarle…al final…contesté…y como ya sabía, comenzó a gritarme, me limité a quedarme callada, me decía que seguro estaba contigo en ese momento engañándola, así que cortó conmigo y colgó, no me asombré, ya lo sabía, caminé y me senté en la acera, ni siquiera me di cuenta que había empezado a llover, hasta que llegaste y me preguntaste…

Guardó silencio un momento y volteó su vista a la playa.

-Tienes razón, cuando supe que Quinn estaba en mi departamento de tensé, porque sabía lo que iba a pasar, lo había pensado durante todo el trayecto, al abrir la puerta me quedé congelada, Quinn, ella estaba…-Tori comenzó a sollozar en silencio.-Por Dios, Quinn tenía a otra chica con ella…

Jade sintió que algo le hacía presión en el pecho al ver a Tori en ese estado, así que decidió salir del auto. Lo rodeó y abrió la puerta del copiloto y se quedó en cunclillas mirando a Tori destrozase por dentro al igual que ella.

-Tori si quieres ya no…

-No, necesito decírselo a alguien, por favor.-La interrumpió bruscamente.-Por favor…-Susurró

Jade asintió mientras se levantaba y sacaba a Tori del auto y la llevaba frente a él. Mientras se apoyaban en el cofre Jade abrazó a Tori y ésta escondió su cara en el cuello de la gótica, rápidamente Jade sintió la humedad de las lágrimas de la latina.

A los pocos minutos Tori se había calmado y levantó su rostro del pecho de Jade.

-Y lo peor de todo.-Comenzó de nuevo.-Es que eso no es lo que me duele…digo, yo sabía que tarde o temprano iba a pasar, una infidelidad de parte de alguna de las dos…-Calló un momento.-No las encontré en un acto sexual ni nada…simplemente se estaban besando…ella dijo que la quería, me pidió disculpas, pero ya no me quería…-Una risa amarga salió de la garganta de Tori.-Es tan irónico…

-¿El qué?

-Eso es lo que yo iba a decirle…que no estaba enamorada de ella…nunca lo estuve…Yo…bueno, me siento patética admitiendo esto…

-Bueno, a pesar de que en una situación normal estaría de acuerdo contigo, creo que no eres patética, bueno, al admitir que nunca la habías querido no…

-No eso, sino…que yo siempre supe que nunca podría llegar a amarla…porque…llevo años enamorada de la misma persona…-Tori cruzó la mirada con Jade pero rápidamente bajó la vista.

-¿Y por qué no vas con esa persona?

De nuevo esa risa amarga salió de Tori

-Porque…sería imposible, somos polos opuestos, ella me odia, o eso aparenta…digo, tampoco entiendo cómo es que me enamoré de ella, a pesar de todo lo que me hizo, yo sigo pesando en que es la persona más maravillosa del universo, y…ya te aburrí…

Tori intentó zafarse del abrazo de Jade pero ésta no se lo permitió.

-¿Cómo sabes que es amor?-Preguntó la gótica

-No lo sabes, simplemente lo sientes…

-¿Qué sientes?

-No lo sé…como te dije anteriormente, por más cosas malas que pasen, nunca perderás la esperanza de que tiempos mejores vendrán junto a ella, si no es que ya los viviste siempre en su compañía, dicen que el amor es ciego, y algunas tienen razón, todos me preguntan que como es que me enamoré de una persona que me ha hecho llorar, sufrir, y todo eso…ni yo misma lo sé, espero algún día averiguarlo…

De nuevo el silencio cubrió todo.

-Cat mencionó que has estado extraña últimamente…

-¿Si?

-Bueno, dijo que andas de mejor humor…

-Bueno…creo que estoy enamorada…

Hasta Jade se sorprendió de admitir eso en voz alta, no esperaba decirlo, recién lo había descubierto y la cercanía de Tori no ayudaba mucho.

-Estas…¿Estás enamorada?-Preguntó con la voz quebrada.

-Sí, y con lo que acabo de escuchar, creo que tengo una y mil oportunidades.-Sonrió

-Vaya, esa chica es afortunada…

-Lo es…

-¿Es linda?

Jade guardó silencio un momento y tocó la mejilla de Tori mientras su otra mano se colocaba en su cuello y la miró a los ojos.

-Sí, eres linda…

El corazón de Tori comenzó a latir rápido, y su estómago eran como mil explosiones dentro. Su pulso se aceleró como si acabara de ganar un maratón de más de 100 kilómetros.

Jade la amaba, en verdad la amaba, y lo estaba admitiendo, justo en ese lugar, no era que Jade quisiera ser amable, ni que sólo le molestara que hablara mucho de Quinn, eran celos, ¡Celos!

Jade se fue acercando poco a poco hasta que sus labios rozaron, y justo cuando la distancia que les quedaba iba a desaparecer, el celular de Jade comenzó a sonar.

-Maldita sea.-Se quejó Jade mientras se separaba de Tori y contestaba.-Jade West

Por más que odiara a la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea, a  
Tori le pareció muy atractiva la forma en que Jade se comportaba cuando hablaba de negocios o algo parecido.

-¡Demonios no Juliane!-Tori se tensó al escuchar eso.-¡No me importa no iré!...¿Qué tan urgente es?...¡Joder!, estaré ahí mañana a las ocho en punto, arréglalo en mi calendario…-Colgó

-¿Todo bien?

-Nada bien…mi padre quiere verme…

-¿Y eso es malo?

-Muy malo, nos odiamos, no le parece la vida que llevo y mucho menos que sea gay…

-Oh.-Fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Pero, me vale, no le haré caso, ya logró que dirigiera sus empresas, que se conforme por ello…

Hubo un momento se silencio que Jade decidió romper.

-Creo que…deberíamos volver…

-Eso creo…-Contestó Tori y su voz sonó desilusionada

* * *

**¡Soy mala! Jajaja No se besaron xD**

**Bien, nuevo cap, espero su review**

**¡Perdón si tardo en subir! Es que perdí un cap y tengo que reescribir todo, lloro :((**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
